


Одежный заговор

by Lintu_Lenny



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M, Other, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintu_Lenny/pseuds/Lintu_Lenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За что боролись, на то и напоролись. Хитрый план™ и то, чем он обернулся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одежный заговор

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Пальто от Belstaff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/872068) by [pinkpanther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther). 



> Бета - april_ghost (Sansa)

_— Пс-с…_

_— ..._

_— Пс-с!_

_— Чего тебе?_

_— С ними надо что-то делать._

_— В смысле, “что-то делать”?_

_— Да ты на них только посмотри._

_— Это проблематично — мы в шкафу._

_— Ну ты и зануда._

_— Какой хозяин, как говорится._

_— Минуту назад хозяйской проницательности у тебя не наблюдалось._

_— Это спросонья._

_— Ну да, конечно!_

_— Прекрати язвить, тебе не идет. Мохеровые свитера должны по определению быть мягкими и милыми._

_— Я не мохеровый! А, к черту! На чем мы там остановились? Ах, да! Нам нужно им помочь._

_— С чего ты это взял? Они взрослые самостоятельные люди… Не смотри на меня так. Окей: один самостоятельный, второй под чутким руководством первого над этим работает. И как именно предполагается им “помогать”? Учитывая, что наши возможности весьма ограничены._

_— У меня есть план._

_— Вот это-то меня и пугает._

_— Ну… Не план — так, пара идей._

_— Выкладывай, что-нибудь придумаем, не зря же я пальто единственного в мире консультирующего детектива._

— /// —

— Джон, с твоей стороны было крайне благородно прикрыть меня своим телом, но валить в лондонскую грязь — не обязательно. Особенно, если принять во внимание, что выстрел был произведен из игрушечного пистолета. Ребенком.

— Ох уж извини, в следующий раз не сдвинусь с места. И даже не подумаю помочь!

— Поможешь.

— Черт. Да.

— Ты встанешь с меня наконец?

— Эм, не могу — твоя пуговица зацепилась за мой свитер.

— Очевидно.

— Не дергайся! Порвешь ведь.

— Свитер?

— Ну конечно! Что же еще? Это мой любимый. Может, давай пуговицу отрежем?

— Даже не смей, Джон, это неприемлемо.

— Ты переживаешь за пальто?

— ...

— О мой Бог! Шерлок Холмс — и сантименты! Пусть пока всего лишь пальто, но это уже шаг...

— Не вздумай упомянуть об этом в своем блоге.

— О-о, едва ли я сдержусь. А если серьезно, как же ты предлагаешь решать нашу проблему? Так, чтобы не пострадали ни свитер, ни пальто?

— Не мешай, Джон, я думаю.

— Думай быстрее, валяться в грязи — не особо приятное занятие.

— Ты лежишь не в грязи. А на мне.

— Оу. Немного неловко, тебе не кажется?

— /// —

_— Выпускай мою пуговицу._

_— Ой, извини, засмотрелся._

_— Они еще не скоро друг от друга отлипнут._

_— Согласен. Кстати, эм… Раз уж так сложилось…_

_— Не мямли, развивай мысль._

_— В общем, ты не против, если мы теперь будем много времени проводить вместе, э-э, рядом, то есть, наши хозяева…_

_— Подожди, что? Ты предлагаешь — мне?_

_— Ага…_

_— Только не говори, что все это было ради…_

_— Хорошо, не скажу._

_— А ты, мой мохеровый друг, не так уж и прост._

_— Я не мохеровый!_

_— Как скажешь, мне в любом случае некуда бежать — ты до сих пор держишь мою пуговицу._

_— И не собираюсь отпускать._

_— Звучит как обещание._

_— Это оно и есть._

**fin**


End file.
